Fen
Fen is a Vectron sprite. They appear as a partner character in SteamWorld Dig 2 and as a DLC character in SteamWorld Heist, added in The Outsider DLC. In SteamWorld Dig 2 Fen serves as a partner to Dorothy throughout the game and provides help in several ways, including the use of a minimap. In SteamWorld Heist they are a playable character with the Outsider class and are able to use Heavy weapons and Handguns. When Fen kills an enemy they store a charge that can later be used for healing or extra damage. Personality Fen was originally a lone Vectron Sprite with a taste for destruction and fun. They often encouraged Dorothy McCrank and other Steambots towards destructive and dangerous actions. Despite their destructive inclination however, Fen was willing to help out Dorothy when needed and proved to be a loyal friend. Their bond with Dorothy led Fen to give up their own life in order to save Dorothy and Rusty so that they were able to escape from Earth before the planet broke apart. However, Fen managed to survive the destruction of Earth but lost their memory in the process. Because of that, Fen is now a Vectron Outcast with manners, they usually seem calm and collected around most situations but they're easily startled and gets nervous when alone. They don't seem to understand many things but they're always eager to help Piper and the rest of the crew. Appearance Vectron Sprite Voltbot They are a Vectron Outcast who rebuilt themself from scrap they found in a trash container. They have a golden arm with three glowing crystals. Their limbs are thin yet strong. Fen also wears a scarf wrapped around their head because "It reminds them of someone". History Steamworld Dig 2 Fen is a Vectron Sprite first encountered in the Temple of Guidance ''where they inhabit a totem used by Cultists for self-immolation and they serve as the first mini boss of the game after they mistake Dorothy for a cultist. Fen was taken by the cultists and plugged into the totem to be worshiped and used for zapping themselves to death. Fen enjoyed this job immensely and, after Dorothy broke the totem they were inhabiting, decided to follow Dorothy around inside her furnace in order to continue having fun. Fen follows Dorothy throughout the events of the game as a companion, providing her with a minimap and their help as a Vectron. When Dorothy and Fen reach the entrance to the Vectron at the bottom of the mine Fen helps Dorothy enter, but only after impressing upon her how dangerous the Vectron is. Eventually, at the end of the game, Fen realizes Dorothy and Rusty won't be able to escape the destruction of the planet on their own. Fen decides they have to stay behind and take control of a transporter to warp Dorothy and Rusty to the surface. SteamWorld Heist Fen is a Vectron outcast. Piper and her crew find them at ''Trash Container (an area unlocked after defeating Chop Sue) Where they're lying down amongst a pile of scrap, low on batteries. Piper questions them about if they're a scrapper. To which they reply that they doesn't think so as seen how they lost most of their memory. Then asks Piper to bring them a new power source (found in Top of the Heap) Once Piper returns with said power source. They'll be waiting for her standing on their feet, then they will join the crew. Upon completing certain missions or areas they will comment about their past returning, finding themself inside a crate in the warehouse from the mission Royal Logistics ''and managing to escape to the location where you first encounter them. They seem to have memories about coming from the ''Deep Space ''which is something that gives them shivers upon just hearing it's name. Upon returning from the ''Alien Spaceship they mention the ship making them feel homesick but also not wanting to set foot on it. They also seem to have nightmares about a Laughing Madbot and The Core. Stats & Abilities SteamWorld Heist Stats Abilities Relationships Allies *Dorothy McCrank *Rusty *Cowbots **Piper's Crew ***Piper Faraday ***Gabriel Stubb ***Sally Bolt ***Bogdan Ivanski ***Beatrix "Bea" Baach ***Valentine Butterbolt ***Grahame Phroggi ***Dora D. Adventura ***Billy Gill Enemies *Vectron **Voltbots **Vectron Sprites *Shiners **Rosie † *Scrappers *Royalists Gallery Trivia *Fen is never referred to by pronouns in game, but Community Manager Julius Guldbog stated on the SteamWorld Dig 2 Steam Forums that their pronouns are they/them, since Fen is genderless. **In the German version of SteamWorld Dig 2 however, Fen is mistakenly refered as Dorothy's "female friend" by Ma Yonker, because she used the German term "Freundin". *Fen in SteamWorld Heist is the only playable vectron character & the only character with none-cooldown none-passive abilities. Category:Character Category:Character (SWH) Category:Character (SWD2) Category:Vectron Category:Cowbots Category:Playable Character Category:Playable Character (SWH) Category:Boss Category:Boss (SWD2)